Ecchi Doriimu: iiko, Narutô!
by hOi.sugOi
Summary: O que poderia acontecer depois de Sakura ler o Icha Icha Paradise? Hentai/oneshot Naru X Saku sem palavras chulas


**Ecchi Doriimu: iiko, Narutô!**

-Perdemos o rastro deles Sakura!

-Droga! Como eles nos descobriram?

-Eu não sei! Ahh que m**** DATTEBAYO!

-Agora não adianta ficar grita...

-Sasakura.. Você... está.. ferida..?

-Fe... rida?

A garota olhou para o amigo confusa. Ferida? Mas ela não estava sentindo nada.

-É! FERIDA!

O escandaloso garoto aproximou-se com sua habitual indiscrição e apontou para um pequenino corte na coxa esquerda. Só podia ser de kunai.

-Ahhh... Isso? Não foi nada...

-NADA!? PODE ESTAR ENVENENADO SAKURA-CHAN! TEMOS QUE ESTANCAR ISSO E FAZER...

-Não está envenenada...

-QUEM LHE GARANTE? VOCÊ SABE BEM QUE KUNAI DE...

-CAHAM – pigarro – Quem é a médica aqui Naruto...?

-EU NÃO QUERO SABER! E...

Fazia dois dias desde que Sakura e Naruto tiveram notícias do Uchiha. E fazia dois dias que estavam numa busca desenfreada pelo mesmo. Mas não demorou muito para eles descobrirem que era uma emboscada.

-Mas Naruto...

-Mas nada Sakura-Chan! Não arredo o pé daqui, DATTEBAYO!

-BAKA! FOI SÓ DE RASPÃO! SÓ! E eu já esfreguei aquela erva que...

-ELA ESTAVA ENVENENADA???? EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA MENTINDO PARA MIM!

-NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO! NÃO FOI NADA! TEMOS É QUE IR EMBORA!

-NÃO QUERO SABER!

-EU VOU EMBORA!

-MAS NÃO VAI MESMO! VOCÊ TEM QUE REPOUSAR! VOCÊ SABE BEM QUE...

Apesar de estarem ilesos (quase), eles haviam perdido quase todos os mantimentos. Não havia restado muita coisa além de algumas pequenas ferramentas. O correto a se fazer, era partir em retirada para Konoha, mas o amor platônico e preocupado do loiro convenceu Sakura que era melhor sim...

-Armar um acampamento para você repousar!

-Mas mas...

-Sem mais Sakura! Sente fome? Droga... Até as mantas nós perdemos...

E sem esperar consentimento da parceira, o hiperativo garoto improvisou uma maca quase a obrigando deitar.

-Naruto... Nós vamos congelar aqui se ficarmos essa madrugada e...

Algo cobriu-lhe as costas.

-Se for o caso, fique com meu casaco. Vou pegar algo para comermos.

-Mas Naruto...

-Yare Sakura! Você está ferida! Não discuta comigo.

Dito isso, sumiu numa moita.

,

,

,

-QUÍ ÓDIO!

A garota esfumaçava. Estava sozinha há quase duas horas e nada do baka.

-BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA! SAKURA BAKA! COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU SE DEIXAR LEVAR PELO IDIOTA! ARG!

Como ela se xingava. Como ela o xingava! E não era só ódio pela impaciência, mas ele também poderia estar em perigo. Preocupação e ansiedade era uma combinação explosiva em Sakura. Aquele besta deveria ter excremento ao invés de um órgão chamado cérebro dentro do crânio.

-Não agüento mais!

Precisava fazer alguma coisa ou iria entrar em erupção! Num ímpeto de raiva, levantou-se sentindo dor num lugar específico. O ferimento tinha piorado.

-Arg... Usei a erva errada...

Num revirar de bolsos, pegou o resto do medicamento que ainda restava, fazendo um curativo rápido. Precisava proteger ao máximo para não infeccionar. Deitou-se de novo tentando relaxar e distrair-se do sentimento estranho que surgia: estava um pouco arrependida.

-Are... Quando ele vir... Vai me encher de sermão com toda razão...

Ficou deitada em silêncio sentindo um pouco de culpa por tê-lo xingado tanto em pensamentos. Ele só queria o bem dela, e ela, como sempre... O enchia de patadas.

,

,

,

-ÓDIO ÓDIO!

Logo arrependeu-se de ter se arrependido

-Baka... BAKABAKABAKA!! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa... Preciso...!

Havia se esquecido por completo da solidariedade do amigo. Sentou-se tentando pensar em algo para passar o tempo, mas nada plausível vinha a mente. Estava com tanta raiva que era bem capaz de colocar fogo na floresta inteira só de tocar em alguma folha seca.

A ansiedade era tamanha que a única coisa que queria era torturar lenta e dolorosamente o parceiro! QUE ÓDIO!

-O casaco!

É! Mas ainda tinha o casaco dele! Deveria ter algo ali que pudesse distraí-la! Nem que fosse um guardanapo. Pelo menos poderia fazer um origami.

Mexe daqui... Mexe dali... Nada. Não tinha nada. Até que...

-Que negócio... é esse?

Tinha algo... _duro_.

-Há! Até você baka! Hahaha!

Icha Icha Paradise: Especial de verão!

-Não acredito... Esse.. Jiraya... Tsunade-Sama acaba com ele não é a toa... Me recuso a ler isso.

Mas Sakura tem o péssimo hábito de cuspir para cima... De morder a língua.

-Mas... Mas Dankon*1... Você não pode fazer isso com ela!

Se envolveu com a história. Dankon iria largar Chitsu*2, caso ela o tivesse traído.

-"Dankon-san.. Onegai..."

Fazia as vozes. Fazia as caras.

-Que história nossa...

Lágrimas nos olhos. Estava praticamente dentro do livro! "Que narrativa! Que... Nossa nossa!" Mas Jiraya era famoso não pelos seus dramas. E sim por sua incrível habilidade... lasciva.

-Nos.. nossa... Ele fez isso... Ahnn...

A garota se derretia. Cada página virada lhe arrancava um suspiro ardente de prazer contido. Tinha dezoitos e nenhum namorado para contar historia. Se tudo acontecesse daquela maneira... Ela tinha que pedir desculpas ao Ero-Sennin. Era uma fábula. Um conto. Um perigoso conto erótico.

-Gomennasai Sakura-Chan... Desculpa a demora... Mas é que eu tava indo pescar e... Acho que... É genjutso só pode ser! E... Aqueles malditos peixe que...

Sakura congelou. Ele não poderia vê-la lendo aquele livro. Ninguém podia! "AimeuDeusAimeuDeus...!!" Tratou de enfiá-lo em um bolso qualquer forçando um sorriso para disfarçar a...(??)

-Tutudo bem Naruto...

Naruto suspirou aliviado. Ela não estava brava, pensou. Mas para o azar do loiro, Sakura lembrou-se com muito ódio da eternidade que passara sozinha. Não perdeu a deixa:

-POOOOOOOOOOW BAKA! VOCÊ DEMOROU MUITO! PENSEI QUE IA ME FUNDIR A ESSAS ÁRVORES E...

Ta-na-na-nam! Ao se virar para fuzilá-lo, se deparou não com o Naruto. Mas sim com O Uzumaki Naruto. Molhado, peito desnudo e definido. Cabelos sensualmente arrepiados completavam uma expressão preocupada que de alguma maneira pareceu sexy a Sakura. Ela deveria estar sonhando. Era culpa do livro. Só podia ser...

-E.. E... E... Tá tudo bem...

-Gomennasai Sakura-Chan.

Ele se aproximava. Peixes numa mão, camisa preta(SEXY) na outra. "Não se aproxima. Não se aproxima."

-Tá tudo bem Naruto... Po-pode deixar... Estou sem fome.

-Está louca? – ele se agachou aproximando o rosto do ferimento – Como está?

-Está? Ahn! Está melhor... E.. melhor! Bem melhor.

O loiro franziu o cenho desconfiado. Sakura sentiu o estomago fazer o origami que tanto queria. "Gostos...! O que to pensando?"

-Por que esse curativo maior?

Dito isso, um dedo do loiro encostou em sua perna ocasionalmente. Sua intenção era o tecido rasgado, mas o corpo trêmulo da garota não ajudava muito. Sakura delirou ao sentir o toque frio.

-Nã-não é nada ta! Foi só para evitar uma infecção maior...

Ela diz afastando a perna e virando o rosto. Estava louca! Como podia pensar em coisas como essas? Era o baka! O BAKA! O TOSCO! IDIOTA! BAKABAKABAKA... Impossível. Culpa do livro! Culpa do livro!

-Hum... Yare. Vou preparar algo.

Naruto levantou-se sem desviar o olhar dela. Sakura tentava pensar coisas ruins, mas em sua cabeça só lhe vinha a insistente pergunta se era no tanque ou na barriga mesmo que ele costumava esfregar as próprias roupas. "SAKURA BAKA! BAKABAKABAKA!"

-Areeeee.... Você ta muito estranha! Você ta mentindo para mim Haruno Sakura?

Voz máscula. Ele estava de sacanagem com ela. Culpa do livro! "CULPACULPACULPADOLIVRO!"

-Não!

Estava escrito na cara dela que era mentira.

-Are are... – falou pausadamente. Abaixou-se aproximando o rosto ao dela com a típica cara desconfiada – Não minta para mim...

Sakura travou.

-ba... BAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Soco preciso no rosto do loiro.

-Entendi. Entendi...

,

,

,

-Que frio... Ui... Minha camisa ainda ta molhada, dattebayo...

-Problema é teu! Falei para irmos embora!

-Are... Cabeça dura...

-Narutô! Você não tem seguro de vida não heim! Nem plano de saúde. MEÇA suas palavras.

O loiro fez bico e se aninhou o máximo que pode perto da improvisada fogueira. Sakura não desviava os olhos dele. Maldito livro. Kakashi era um dependente dele não era a toa. Maldita vontade de terminar de ler. Maldita vontade de agarrar o primeiro ser do sexo masculino a sua frente. Maldita vontade de...

-Nee Sakura-Chan... Tá muito frio e...

-NEM PENSE NISSO!

"Me agarra baka! Que quí eu to pensando? Arg! UchihaSasukeUchihaSasukeUzumakiSasukeUzumakiSasukeUzumaki… PERAÍ! É UCHIHA NARUTO E NAO UZUMAKI SASUKE! DIGO.. UZUM... ARG!"

-VOU DORMIR!

Dito isso virou para o lado oposto ao do amigo.

-Sakura-chan...

Derreteu-se, mas fingiu não ouvir.

-Que frio, dattebayo...*3

Apagou com uma dúvida cruel em mente: Será que ele já tinha lido o livro?

,

,

,

_-Sasakura...!! O que houve? SAKURA-CHAN! O QUE HOUVE? VOCÊ ESTÁ SANGRANDO! ACORDE!_

_-Nee.. Naruto-kun..._

_O loiro corou. Naruto-kun....._

_-Sakura-chan! Fale comigo por favor! Não morra DATTEBAYO! _

"_Morrer?" A garota acordou assustada. Estava nos braços do amigo que a sacudia feito um saco de batatas._

_-Arg Naruto! O que foiii??????_

_Sakura estava quente. Ardendo de... "febre?". _

_-Seu nariz está sangrando*4! Ai meu Deus! Foi o ferimento! Eu fui tolo em confiar em suas técnicas..._

_Soco certeiro._

_-NUNCA DUVIDE DE MIM ENTENDEU? NUNCA!_

_Disse limpando o pequenino fio de sangue que escorria de seu nariz._

_-Gomennasai Sakura-chan! É que.. É que eu não estava conseguindo dormir e..._

_-Por um ACASO você estava ME vigiando?_

_-Nanão Sakura... Digo..._

_-Narutô!!!!_

_Soco certeiro._

_-Gomen.. É que eu olhei e vi..._

_-CHEGA! Eu vou me... Eu vou me deitar LÁ na outra ponta! Se você... Se você me acordar de novo...?_

_-Sakura-Chan não foi minha intenção, DATTE.._

_Soco certeiro._

_-CHEGA! BOA NOITE!_

_Sakura passou pisando nos ovos e se deitou numa distancia segura do amigo. A adrenalina foi tamanha que acabou tendo dificuldades para dormir. "Só me faltava essa..."_

_Vira para lá... Vira para cá... E nada. Nada a distraia, nada a cansava. E ainda sentia um calor insuportável para acrescentar na lista de mal estar. NUNCA que ia conseguir dormir._

_O que fazer numa hora dessas?_

_Ler! Ainda tinha o bendito livro! Mas... Mas e o Naruto..?_

_Estava dormindo. Acabou de se certificar. E a claridade? Bem... A fogueira estava baixa, mas era o suficiente para enxergar as palavras. MALDITO GAROTO! Por que a acordou as altas da madrugada?_

_Mas ainda tinha o livro para se conformar. Ela mesma queria terminar de ler, foi a deixa( a desculpa) que precisava. E em pouco tempo o consumia de novo. E menos tempo ainda, estava aspirando desejo. De novo._

_-Ahhnn Dankon... _

_A garota sibilava cada gemido descrito no livro. Era como se ela estivesse na historia, como se Dankon lhe possuísse tanto quanto Chitsu. Como se aquele livro fosse mais do que simplesmente um punhado de folhas e tinta, e sim Dankon em seus braços arrancando aqueles mesmíssimos gemidos cada vez mais contidos em sua pessoa. Era surreal o sentimento insano que aquela história lhe proporcionava. Deveria estar em seu período fértil. Aquela súbita ânsia sexual não era normal. Não podia ser._

_-Yare Dank-San..._

_Sakura suspirava de hora em hora. As vezes até se esquecia do amigo que estava tão perto. Perigosamente perto._

_-Tá dormindo..._

_Pela milésima vez certificou-se que o loiro dormia. Até mesmo o ronco abafado que ele fazia lhe irritava a pele de uma maneira ardente sem pudor._

_-Se eu tivesse um pouco mais de coragem..._

_Suspirou olhando para a silhueta do amigo. Ela não podia negar que o loiro não era simplesmente "bonitinho". Naruto já era homem. Deliciosamente homem e uma coisa ela o teve (des)prazer de comprovar: ele era muito bem... "nutrido" por assim dizer. Pode-se dizer que foi por acaso, mas até para si mesma ela tinha vergonha de admitir que a imagem do loiro tomando banho lhe trazia algumas ondas elétricas numa região peculiar de vez em quando. " Naruto... Naruto..."_

_Mas entre a coragem(leia-se desejo) e a razão(leia-se orgulho), Sakura SEMPRE escolhia a segunda quando se tratava de Naruto. E naquela situação não seria diferente. Ainda mais que aquele ímpeto lascivo começou com o livro. O livro de Jiraya. O livro que Jiraya dera a Naruto. Será que ele tinha lido?_

_Droga! A garota mordeu o lábio inferior cruzando as pernas. Por mais que tentasse pensar em algo diferente, sentia o fracasso cair pesado quando tentava desvincular o amigo do livro. Dankon era Naruto. Naruto não era Dankon. Ela via Dankon em Naruto. Mas Naruto não podia ser o Dankon. Ele era humano, Dankon uma personagem. Que coisa complexa! Estava entrando em parafusos. Desviou o olhar do amigo voltando-se para o livro. Talvez se voltasse a ler..._

_Dankon era loiro de olhos azuis. Jiraya descreveu isso. Essa era a resposta. _

_Não. Não podia ter pensado nisso! Foi pior! Agora Dankon era Naruto! E Naruto não era Dankon! Mas que p**** era essa que ela estava pensando??_

_Voltou-se para o livro mais uma vez. Desta vez Dankon era moreno, o Uchiha._

_E pelo Uchiha ela tinha admitir que uma ou duas vezes se deleitou em pensamentos no famoso sexo solitário. Mas não era a mesma coisa. Dankon ficou vazio. Sem sentimento. Mesmo quando ele tirou com os lábios o prazer de Chitsu, Dankon era um boneco. Um pedaço de papel em tinta. _

_Mas quando Dankon era Naruto... Era outra historia. Literalmente. Dankon era Naruto. Ela sabia disso. Voltou-se para o livro. Por que para pensar ou mentalizar uma cena tinha que se virar para o maldito companheiro?_

_Mas acabava tendo mais perguntas que resposta. Vou ou não vou? Orgulho.. Orgulho! "O seu príncipe é o Sasuke... Né Sakura?" Sasuke não era tão "nutrido" assim... Ela já tinha espiado! Se bem que eles eram crianças mas... Crianças não. Adolescentes.. Mas foi no mesmo dia em que viu o de Naruto... Foi por acaso! Mas viu... Are! Maldita curiosidade feminina!_

_O livro! Voltou-se para o livro. Dankon tinha Chitsu presa em seu colo. Lábios colados, corpos unidos. O prazer fundido._

_-Ahnn Dankon..._

_E nesse trecho, Jiraya se superou na descrição. Sakura poderia jurar que os via a sua frente. Seu corpo reagia intensamente a cada nuance. A cada vírgula. A cada onomatopéia as vezes até exagerada, mas estava tão envolvida que pouco importava. A vivacidade do momento e clima era delicioso, era perfeito. Sem definição igual. Só por aquelas, já podia dizer que estava no ponto de ebulição. Sua sensação térmica estava tão alta que quem a tocasse poderia jurar que estava tão quente quanto a fogueira as suas costas._

_E no ápice do prazer do casal... Sakura não conseguiu resistir a seus instintos. Uma mão relutante e curiosa desceu por suas vestes. Ela sentiu nos dedos como era farto seu desejo. Como era sólido. Alías líquido. Muito líquido._

_Um dedo tímido começou por cima calça e a outra mão largou o livro alcançando um seio rijo e não por acaso o mais sensível entre os dois. Uma pequena beliscada. Mordeu os lábios intensamente no prazer instantâneo._

_-Dank..._

_Os dedos escorregavam sem muita habilidade no próprio sexo, mas de maneira o suficiente para lhe fazer arquear o corpo e morder o próprio braço para abafar os gemidos. Não podia acordar o amigo. Não podia... ou podia?_

_Não podia... Mas ela queria... Mas daquela maneira...? Não! E o que importava agora? Estava quase de quatro se penetrando com dois dedos nervosos e a calça apertada lhe dificultado tudo... Lhe forçando uma atitude que.. que.._

_-Nee Sakura... Eu..._

_Ela parou tudo que fazia. Não sabia se matava o amigo ou se..._

_-Não precisa fazer isso sozinha se quiser..._

_Uma mordida no pescoço. _

_-Naruto eu..._

_Sentiu um corpo quente lhe envolver e uma parte peculiar ser amassada entre suas nádegas. _

_-Olha.. Não posso dizer que sou o melhor mas..._

_A respiração quente caminhava do pescoço a orelha. Um beijo molhado na nuca._

_-Não é o que você está pensando e..._

_-Sakura... Não mente para mim..._

_Uma mão invadia blusa e a outra lhe estimulava o sexo por cima da calça. A garota não conseguiu controlar o tesão que lhe dominava abrindo mais as pernas para que os dedos do amigo pudesse lhe explorar sem cerimônia. _

_-Sakura... Ahnn.._

_Ainda de costas para ele, Sakura o incitava com as nádegas, fazendo leves movimentos de sobe-e-desce recebendo do garoto gemidos intensos ao pé do seu ouvido._

_-Naruto..._

_O loiro dá mais uma mordida safada em seu pescoço parando o carinho que fazia com as mãos._

_-Ahh pára não.. Onegai..._

_-Quem disse que vou parar?_

_Segurando as mãos da companheira, Naruto guiou Sakura fazendo-a deitar-se de bruço. Num movimento rápido, lhe tirou os shorts exibindo o que tanto lhe provocava. Uma mordida safada na nádega esquerda._

_-Ahh Naruto..._

_-Shiii..._

_O carinho generoso no quadril fazia Sakura abrir as pernas inconscientemente. Ansiava que ele fizesse mais... E mesmo os pedidos insistentes não mudavam a opinião do amigo._

_-Você é muito apressada. Ainda tem cara de me chamar de hiperativo. _

_Lambida no pescoço. Por Deus! Ele não era o melhor, era um mestre._

_-Quero fazer melhor que esse cara ai do livro._

_A resposta que tanto lhe consumia: ele leu o livro. Não era para menos que o simples esfregar de pele lhe fizesse ter o desejo de estuprá-lo._

_Uma ultima mordida e Naruto começou a tirar a própria calça. Foi o momento que Sakura teve para se virar. O loiro abriu um meio sorriso ao ver a garota interceptá-lo:_

_-Deixa que eu tiro..._

_Sorrindo, ele tirou as próprias mãos das vestes e deixou que a parceira o fizesse. Apoiando-se nos joelhos e nas mãos, Sakura levou os lábios ao zíper e o desceu por completo. Naruto soltou um gemido abafado só por sentir a respiração quente da parceira em seu membro._

_-Sakura..._

_Num ímpeto de desejo, ele nem a deixou terminar de despi-lo, segurando-lhe as madeixas e arrancou-lhe um beijo intenso sendo correspondido com carícias no membro e cabelo._

_-Ahhnn assim eu... Nossa..._

_Afoito no desejo, o loiro tratou de empurrar as próprias vestes permitindo que Sakura o tocasse mais intimamente em seu sexo. Uma mão nervosa invadiu a blusa da Haruno acariciando o seio rijo entre leves beliscões, leves contrações._

_-Me... Naruto... Eu..._

_A jovem gemia nervosamente entre beijos. Uma parte de seu corpo ansiava por atenção. Levantando uma perna, envolveu o membro do amigo com as coxas aproximando os sexos ao máximo que podia._

_O loiro mordeu o ombro e pescoço da jovem em agradecimento. Logo, leves estocadas eram dadas estimulando um ao outro. Sakura apertava a perna entre espasmos numa tentativa de aproximar mais o membro dele em si mesma. Sentia uma necessidade extrema de se dar a ele._

_-Mais rápido Naruto.. Aaiin..._

_O loiro estocava cada vez mais com desejo sentindo-a arranhar-lhe as costas e braços. Os gemidos cada vez mais altos já deveriam ser ouvidos até por Konoha._

_-AHHH assim eu vou..._

_Naruto tentou dizer, mas Sakura havia afrouxado a perna._

_-Antes... Quero você dentro de mim..._

_O garoto ficou boquiaberto._

_-Você o que...?_

_Sakura apenas o beijou masturbando-o levemente. Naruto já gemia baixo de novo quando sente a parceira abraçar-lhe forte e enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas. Ele entendeu o que ela queria fazer._

_-Sakura você..._

_-Shiii.... Você é um bom garoto Naruto..._

_Mas um beijou a calou. Naruto passou uma mão a nádega de Sakura dando-lhe um pouco mais de apoio, e a outra deslizou para o próprio membro afim de posicioná-lo._

_-Eu quero isso tanto quanto você mais..._

_-Eu quero..._

_Ela finaliza o beijando intensamente. O membro dele pulsou nervoso só de sentir ela fazendo força para baixo num movimento sugestivo. Naruto se posicionou e deixou que ela o fizesse._

_-Aiin... _

_-Vai devagar..._

_-Não está doendo.... Está..._

_A glande já havia entrado. Sakura tinha vontade de fazer-lhe rasgar inteira para senti-lo por completo mas... Mas tinha algo..._

_-Naruto... Aw... Vaii ... Vem..._

_-Sakura-Chan eu.... Aww...._

_O membro ia entrando centímetro a centímetro._

_-Naruto-kun... Onegai... Onegai... Vai!_

_-Sakura-chan... Ohh Sakura.._

_Sakura sentia o membro dele pulsar nervosamente cada vez mais que ele a invadia. Ela tinha a vaga impressão que chegaria ao limite só naquela brincadeira._

_-Naruto-kun..._

_-Sakura-chan... minha Sakura... Sakura... _Sasakura! NÃO MORRE DATTEBAYO!

"Morrer?" A garota acordou assustada. Estava nos braços do amigo que a sacudia feito um saco de batatas.

-Arg Naruto! O que foiii??????

Sakura estava quente. Ardendo. E não era de febre.

-Seu nariz está sangrando*4! Ai meu Deus! Foi o ferimento! Eu fui tolo em confiar em suas técnicas...

Soco certeiro.

-NUNCA DUVIDE DE MIM ENTENDEU? NUNCA!

Disse limpando o pequenino fio de sangue que escorria de seu nariz.

-Gomennasai Sakura-chan! É que.. É que eu não estava conseguindo dormir e...

-Por um ACASO você estava ME vigiando?

-Nanão Sakura... Digo...

-Narutô!!!!

Soco certeiro.

-Gomen.. É que eu olhei e vi...

-CHEGA! Eu vou me... Eu vou me deitar LÁ na outra ponta! Se você... Se você me acordar de novo...?

-Sakura-Chan não foi minha intenção, DATTE..

Soco certeiro.

-CHEGA! BOA NOITE!

Sakura passou pisando nos ovos e se deitou numa distancia segura do amigo. A adrenalina foi tamanha que acabou tendo dificuldades para dormir. "Só me faltava essa..."

De qualquer maneira, ela ainda tinha o livro e uma noite inteira para se decidir.

* * *

_Enquanto isso em Konoha..._

-Humm...

-Que foi Tsunade?

-Pensei ter ouvido Sakura gritar.

-Sakura?

-É.

-Yare... Ela e o Naruto estão em missão.

-É... Isso que me preocupa.

Sorriso maldoso no Ero-Sennin.

-Por que? Te remete ao passado?

Soco certeiro.

...

* * *

**Legenda: **

Nossa dá até vergonha de fazer essa legenda xD  
Mas vamos lá! Senão, não tem graça! ^^

***1:** dankon é.. nada mais nada menos que... pênis em japonês xD /LOL olha o que tow aprendendo

***2:** dá até para imaginar né... Chitsu é... vagina uhahuahuah ai meu deus acho q minha orelha vai cair aqui /wah

***3:** aqui eu tinha que fazer uma anotação uahuauha! Me derreti ao imaginar o Naruto fazendo bikinho! Sakura é mto baka né? Credo ¬¬

***4:** ahhh isso é uma brincadeira que fiz em homenagem ao Mestre Kame do DB! Quem não se lembra dos jatos de sangue que lhe saíam por ver a Bulma um tanto... a vontade? xDD VIDA LONGA AO ARIKA ^^

**Ecchi Doriimu** é Sonho Indecente e **iiko** é bom garoto(garota) em japonês ^^

p.s.: do jeito que to tomando gosto pela coisa, vou acabar fazendo uma série de Ecchi doriimu xD

Ahhh! Mais um detalhe que não poderia esquecer: essa fic não tem nenhuma relação com a fic **Ecchi doriimu, Bondage! **Ecchi doriimu, pelo menos minha intenção, é um sonho aleatório, ou um fetiche peculiar. *hohoho tenho muitos!* Não quer dizer que essa fic ou a outra estão em seqüência. Mesmo porque, se alguém leu a outra ou pretende ler, verá que elas não têm relação alguma. A não ser pelo hentai xD

* * *

Olá olá

Bem... oq posso dizer?

Uhauhahua nada ^^ tudo q tinha a dizer já está na fic oO

Mas pois bem

Ficaria mto feliz se comentassem! Agradeço desde já! Espero q alguém goste ^^

Ah! Para mim Jiraya não morreu e o Sasuke nunca vai voltar! xD

Bjinhos pipow! Comentem se puderem =))


End file.
